Sebuah Isyarat
by otsukareen
Summary: Dari dahulu sampai sekarang yang Haruno Sakura inginkan darinya hanyalah satu; ia ingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa ia—sangat—mencintai Sasuke. Jika ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata, ia akann menjelaskannya dengan sebuah isyarat. Charadeath


Dari dahulu sampai sekarang yang Haruno Sakura inginkan darinya hanyalah satu; ia ingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa ia—sangat—mencintai Sasuke. Jika ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata—Haruno Sakura menyentuh pelan wajah tampan itu, mengingat semua struktur indah yang dipahat oleh dengan sedemikian indah oleh Sang Pencipta sekejap—ia akan menjelaskannya dengan sebuah isyarat. Uchiha Sasuke, aku mencintaimu.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's<em>

**Sebuah Isyarat**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana:<em>

_dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

_kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu…_

( Sapardi Djoko Damono )

.

.

Rasa itu berawal ketika ia bertemu dengan_nya_ di Akademi Ninja. Memang tidak serius, karna rasa itu muncul hanya karna fisik dan asal-usul_nya_. Tidak lebih. Lalu seiring waktu berjalan, ketika dirinya dan _dia_ dijadikan dalam satu tim, ketika mereka mulai terbuka dan mulai dapat saling memahami… rasa itu perlahan semakin membucah didalam hatinya, walaupun _dia_ terkadang agak terganggu dengan kehadiran dirinya. Oke, itu bukan masalah bagi dirinya. Ia tetap bertahan dengan rasa yang ia miliki.

Dan seiring waktu berjalan, ketika mereka terpisahkan oleh sebuah ambisi sepihak, ia tetap bertahan. Terus bertahan, sehingga ia mempelajari banyak dan banyak terhadap rasa yang ada didalam dirinya. Sehingga… ia mendefinisikan rasa dihatinya yang sebenarnya. Rasa itu bernamakan cinta, bukan cinta yang ada karna fisik dan asal-usul_nya_. Melainkan, karna sebuah keinginan tahuan yang lebih tentang _dia_. Keingin tahuan pada alasan dengan semua yang _dia_ perbuat. Tentang ambisi sepihaknya lebih dalam… tentang _dia _yang terlalu susah untuk dicapai… tentang hati_nya_ yang sulit untuk diselami…

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi ujung kunainya mengenai tubuh pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi… ujung kunainya terhenti ketika jarak diantara ujung kunai dengan punggung Sasuke tertutup.

Tekadnya hilang dengan seketika.

Ia masih mencintai_nya_. Ia masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa… ia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

Ia terpaku. Air mata yang entah sejak kapan adanya mengalir deras dipipinya meluncur. Tangannya tergetar. Dan kunainya terjatuh.

Mendengar bunyi benda tajam terjatuh, tubuh Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Pemandangan berubah dengan dada bidangnya yang tak ditutupi oleh pakaiannya. Pemandangan berubah dengan wajahnya yang dibercaki oleh darah.

_Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau bunuh, Sasuke…?_

Satu tebasan. Ia merasakan sebuah tebasan diperutnya. Matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata, seketika membulat. Pupilnya mengecil. Pandangannya memburam. Tangan kirinya perlahan membelai perutnya yang merasakan sakit. Ada sesuatu yang cair diperutnya. Dan ia tahu apa itu, darah.

"Haruno Sakura, aku bukan anggota tim tujuh lagi. Aku… mantan." Sasuke tertawa sinis, ia mundur selangkah, menonton hasil karyanya. Sebuah tarikan tipis diujung bibirnya terulas, menyeringai. "Dan kau, terlalu naïf. Ingin membunuhku dengan kunai? Bodoh."

Haruno Sakura tak menjawab. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tubuhnya seakan kehabisan tenaga. Ia lunglai.

Perlahan tangan kanannya berusaha menyentuh wajah pemuda yang berhasil menebas perutnya. Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir.

Dan berhasil. Ia berhasil menyentuh wajah seorang pemuda yang ia cintai setelah lama tak pernah menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke. Pipinya hangat, seperti dulu. Sama saja. Tapi rahangnya agak lebih keras. Ah, dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu…

Tampak Sasuke tercengang.

_Tak simpatikkah kau denganku, Sasuke…?_

Setelah puas menyentuh wajah Sauke walau beberapa detik. Tubuhnya terjatuh menyentuh tanah yang kasar, bersama darah dari perutnya yang mengucur semakin deras.

Haruno Sakura bersimpah darah.

Matanya yang buram menatap pada Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring rikuh. Pemuda Uchiha itu didatangi oleh seseorang dengan jubah Akatsuki dan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh topeng, dan setelah itu mereka berdua hilang tanpa jejak.

—Sebenarnya… dari ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, sampai sekarang, ia hanya menginginkan satu hal saja—

Mata beriris _emerald_ itu tertutup. Pesona mata itu hilang dalam sekejap. Terlihat sendu, namun kesenduan itu hilang tatkala bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyum.

Haruno Sakura bangga, bangga karna telah mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan menyentuh wajah pemuda yang ia cintai dengan sebuah isyarat.

Mengungkapkan rasa cintanya yang sederhana namun sangat berarti.

—Ia hanya ingin Uchiha Sasuke tahu dengan perasaannya.

Lalu, ia meninggalkan dunia fana ini dengan sebuah rasa puas dan bangga seiring rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmie,<strong>


End file.
